The Skull Sisters
Notice The Skull Sisters are a group of kind of righteous only female criminals. They exist in the canon timeline. Also they belong to Arrow, Misty, Feath, and Dream. You must ask them first for an OC! History The Skulls began after an IceWing noble named Shrike was caught stealing food for the poor fifth circle IceWings. She was banished from her kingdom and ripped from her title, fuming and alone, she set out towards the Sand Kingdom. After nearly starving she finds herself in the Scorpion Den, Shrike sold her First Circle necklace for a meal, and planned to steal her way to a minor living. Her first victim was a SandWing jeweler, the shopkeeper caught Shrike in the dead of midnight, but instead of reporting her to the Outclaws, she merely asked her to work with her. Brush proved to be loyal, and eventually the two became fast friends as they sold clawmade trinkets, and stole (occasionally but usually for good reasons). One night though, a ragged sail SandWing animus entered the Den, the word of him spread like wildfires on a dry day, and everyone wanted a piece of him. Some wished to be beautiful, others power, some wealth. Brush was annoyed, not believing in magic, but Shrike was intrigued, growing up with the legends of IceWing sorcerers ringing about in her mind. She heard the animus only granted wishes for something in return, so she made something. Using a sun bleached coyote skull, she carved in intricate designs and spiraling paint patterns, at daybreak, it was finished. Against Brush's protests the IceWing set out to the Shaman's tent, to find it empty, curious, she ventured past it, to find an old SandWing getting mugged by a group of hybrids. Outraged she flung her gift down and attacked, she was badly injured, and soon was outnumbered and cornered. Shrike thought herself for dead, when, once again, Brush came to the rescue. The doubtful merchant had followed her friend, to make sure she did not get into any trouble. The two were able to beat the thieves sorry tails enough for them to flee, and helped the poor old SandWing up. With a cough he thanked them, his black eyes shining. When he saw the decorated skull he asked the dragonesses who it was for, Shrike told him it was a gift, but with a smile, gave it to him. He smiled back, and handed it to her, with another hack he told them, "Your bravery gets you far, cunning coyote and doubtful camel." With shaky talons he handed them a large, black bag, then, he slowly faded into the night. The two went back to their shop life after that, and Shrike never did let Brush forget the name "Doubtful Camel". But when rumors of the animus leaving spread around, the reliazed the dragon they had saved was him. Shrike immediately guessed the skull was enchanted, and to her glee, it was. Kind of. Whenever she wore it, the ethereal ghost of a coyote came out, and talked with her. Brush learned that whenever you reached into the bag, an animal skull was revealed. Sure enough, hers was a camel's. Eventually the two formed a straggling group of ex-criminals, orphans, and homeless dragonesses. Giving them each a skull, new name, and their spirits. After the two passed, their legacy was carried on; they were the Skull Sisters, thieves, heroes...No one knows, but they are not just a legend. Some say, if you venture out into the Scorpion Den, late at night, you can see the ghostly silhouettes of two dragonesses. One a Sand, one an Ice, and they both wear skulls.... Founders Brush/Doubting Camel:SandWing Shrike/Clever Coyote:IceWing Base The Sister's base is a large stone fortress directly in between the Sand Kingdom and the Sky Kingdom. It is called Norn, and it is heavily fortified. Guiders Guiders are the supernatural ghost-like creatures that inhabit the skulls of each guardian. They are usually the opposite in personality to their bonded dragoness, and will help with battle tactics, plain talking, or can grant them the powers known to their species. For example, if Coyote asked her Guider to help her he might enhance her intelligence, speed, or stamina in ways a coyote might have. Creed Forged by metal, sworn by blood; Sisters by oath, forever my brood. '' ''Righteous by birthright, loyal to my end. Daggers towards enemies, wings open towards friends. '' ''Noble, undying, risking all for my band. Fighting for honor, through ice, fire, or sand. United, inseparable, and never alone. '' ''We are the sisters, the sisters of Bone. Members Leader: '''Crowfoot '''Second in Command: '''Lioness '''Thief(s): Raptorfang, Aragonite Ranks Leader-''' 'Second in Command-' 'Scouts-' 'Thieves-' 'Protectors-' '''Healers: Code * Protect eachother with your life * Be forever loyal to the Sisters * Never steal from the poor, ill, or young * Defend the innocent * Never marry * Weapons can be enemies to even their owners, use them with caution * Be brave The Oath of the Sisters I, (name), pledge to stand beside my sisters always. By joining the Skull Sisters, I vow my loyalty to the group forever and always, or suffer the consequences. I also change my given name to (new name) and swear to never use my given name as long as I live. I pledge to protect my sisters and to fight beside them, no matter the circumstances. I swear to fight for equal and just treatment of the poor, sick, or insignificant. In addition to this, I bond my soul to a/n (animal's) and will be guided by this creature for the rest of my life Initiation Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Groups Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Collaborations